


Front seat

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Size Difference, Train Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Ryan Kinkade's POV" "No, Shiro, stop, wha, not here” the sudden alarm in Keith’s whispered voice got Kinkade’s attention, sitting right behind the couple in the train."





	Front seat

“No, Shiro, stop, wha— not here” the sudden alarm in Keith’s whispered voice got Kinkade’s attention, sitting right behind the couple on the train. It was a regular thing for the smaller guy to sit on his boyfriend's lap after a match on their way home, but they usually were sleeping, kissing or cuddling.

“Come on babe, I couldn’t finish in the lockers” Shiro’s fingers slipped below Keith’s loose shorts, from his thighs up, “Your ass feels so good. It’s gonna be fast, I promise”

“Fuck, they— someone will notice” Kinkade definitely did, peaking through their seats.

“They will if you don’t shut your pretty mouth, lemme, please, come on babe” a soft groan escaped from Keith’s lips when the man below him grinded up against his ass.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck you, it’s still inside”

“Oh, uhm, so… it is”

Kinkade licked his lips emulating what Shiro did to the column of his boyfriend’s neck. A wild shiver made him lean against the seat in front of him, both arms crossed and covering his face, hidden from the rest of the team. The voyeur looked around to see everyone asleep or minding their own business, headphones on. So he got comfortable, watching the show and ready to close his eyes if he got caught.

Shiro raised his hips, lowering his shorts and underwear to take out a massive, huge, uncut and thick cock, its swollen purple head leaking a single drop of pre. Kinkade rubbed his hand against the outline of his dick over his dark sweatpants, biting his lip. Shiro pulled Keith’s loose shorts to the side, the base of a purple plug peeking from between his ass cheeks. He played with it for a little while, pressing and twisting it until Keith’s breath hitched. Shiro pulled out slowly, a glob of lube spilling from Keith’s insides used by his boyfriend to tease his puckered hole. Shiro grabbed his asscheek in a firm grip, guiding his cock inside the tight body of his boyfriend.

The soft sigh coming from Keith made Kinkade’s cock throb, so he, as well, took his erection in hand to stroke himself in time with Shiro’s tiny thrusts. 

The slow, terribly unhurried slide of Shiro’s wet cock was killing the three of them. Inch by inch, he buried slowly in a body that gladly swallowed his girth, bottoming out in no time. Shiro nipped at Keith’s neck, sitting still on his cock, unable to move because his boyfriend’s huge hands pinned him down against his hips.

“You ok babe?”, Shiro’s deep voice made them both tremble, Keith and Ryan himself. The smaller one just nodded, breath caught in his chest and a firm grip on the seat. “You are so tight I’m gonna cum already” A low moan and a slight grind of hips caused a soft whimper from Keith.

Ryan couldn't see their faces but _damn_ he wanted the full show so bad. He touched himself mimicking Shiro’s cock pace inside his boy, his fingers gripping tight around his shaft, slightly moving. Maybe he should thank them for the discovery of a brand new kink ‘cause it’s been a while since he reached the edge so fast. An unintelligible murmur came from Keith, but Shiro must have understood, rocking his hips back and forth in a more loose way. Ryan almost sighed out loud, finding wetness above his glans and sliding his hand over it, covering his glistening thickness, still leaking pre.

The food trolley clattering made them jump on the spot.

It came from behind and they were sitting at the back of the coach so, in a rush, Ryan put his trousers back on place and the two in front of them hurried to look as normal as they could, pretending to be asleep, Shiro over Keith’s back. His cock throbbed inside his trousers, the caress of his underwear being almost too much to bear. And as soon as the woman passed by their side, Shiro lowered his shorts, pulling his boyfriend’s to the side once more to bury himself deep inside him in one go.

Keith covered his mouth with his hand, back straightening, Shiro’s forehead pressed to his nape, an urgent thrust making the boy jump on his lap. Ryan bit his lip, sinking his hand inside his clothes to touch himself, needy, pleasure burning from inside. Shiro became careless and erratic, so close, _ so so close _as he whispered to his lover. _Fuck me, daddy_, answered the tiny bottom, Ryan’s eyes going wide. One of Shiro’s huge hands moved to disappear between Keith's legs, who trembled in his arms, tensing his body, hiding a loud moan as good as he could.

Ryan had to swallow his cause Shiro was shaking under him, his hips attached to Keith’s ass and a deep, _ deep _groan rumbling against his neck.

He wanted to be Keith so, _so _bad.

He would pay anything to be Shiro. 

He cummed in his hand shamelessly, biting his lip until it hurt, watching the couple, his mind dizzy, the pleasure lighting a fire below his navel, his dark brown glans now painted with a dense white. He reached for his sports bag with his clean hand, wiping the mess, a contented sigh escaping from his lips.

Shiro was doing the same with his boyfriend’s cock, his tiny ass, putting the plug back on, chuckling when Keith promised something about murdering him under his breath. Ryan smiled small, throwing the ruined towel into the sports bag, noticing some movement with the corner of his eye.

James Griffin was looking at them, wide eyes, open mouth, full blush.

A tent in his pants.

He raised his eyes to find Ryan’s, closing his lips in a thin line, almost _exploding _when his teammate winked at him. An amused giggle from Kinkade followed James in his way to the bathroom, not looking away from his feet.

In the front seat, Keith was dozing in Shiro’s arms, his face hidden and buried against his neck and the big guy kissing his temple in the most tender way possible, holding him tight, whispering sweet nothings.

And before falling in the most delighted and comfortable sleep a train seat could offer, Ryan felt thankful for this gift, doubting about talking to the couple about what he witnessed or keeping it a secret. 

After all, they were a team and they should bond.

In every way possible.

Back in the bathroom, James moaned out loud and Ryan fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short but I had this idea in my head for ages!  
I hope you liked it, come yell at me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!
> 
> Comments are the best way to cheer up a writer!  
Anything would be more than perfect ^^


End file.
